


The Hunter's Way of Life

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Reader, Benny Lafitte & You - Freeform, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, Drabble Request, Drunk dude hits on reader but you can take care of yourself, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Drabble?) Prompt requested by @goinuptonight: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed.” Benny please.</p>
<p>You're feeling guilty about a hunt that didn't go as planned so you visit Benny because he's nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter's Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so…it’s been a while since I posted any new fics and I apologize profusely. I was doing Nanowrimo and chose to focus on that instead of my series and requests. I know ya’ll probably understand that but still I am sad that it’s been so long. I’m gonna try and work on several pieces this week. I promise. 
> 
> Anyways…this is my first ever Benny fic. Idk if it’s any good. I, unfortunately, didn’t pay as much attention to Benny as I have TFW but here ya go! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!

Dean had been right. But that shouldn’t come as a surprise. Dean and Benny were buddies. Of course he’d know where Benny was shacking up in Louisiana. It was bar & grill on the side of the road just outside of Shreveport. You’d thought he’d be working at a diner but Benny seemed to fit in here too.

Benny pretended not to recognize you when you walked in. But you noticed him. You sized him up with pleasure because he looked exactly like he always did. Some worn jeans,  his old Greek fisherman’s cap and a long sleeve shirt where his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms. He eventually tossed you a wink as he sent a waitress to your table.

You sat in a booth, ate dinner then drank until your brooding mood rose to the surface and affected your expression. Your drunken bitchface warded off all advances from men in the bar except one.

“Hey little lady, I’ve been watching you for a while,” the potbellied man says, sliding into your booth. Strike one. Could he be any creepier? “You look lonely. Can I buy you a drink?” Strike two. Your fingers are curled around a half empty glass of whiskey. He scoots closer and dares to try and put his arm around you. You grab his wrist and twist it, his face contorts in pain.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” you hiss. You jump to your feet and finish your drink. You’re walking out of the bar before Benny has time to move across the room after hopping over the bar.

It’s pouring rain outside and you wish you’d slowed yourself down before running into the parking lot. You’re drenched and choking on the humid air in seconds. Your car is parked in some dark corner by the trees and as you walk over to it, you wonder where the closest motel is. You stumble a bit and maybe that’s the alcohol telling you that you shouldn’t drive. You fumble with your keys when a hand touches your shoulder.

You turn around, thinking it’s Benny and that you owe him an explanation for why you’re in town but it’s the creep who’d hit on you.

“I just wanted to show you a good time, you ungrateful bitch,” he slurs. He puts his weight forward on you like he’s going to pin you to your car and his hands reach to grab your wrists but you get out of his way and punch him. He collapses to the ground for a second and when he looks up at you, you’ve got a pistol trained on him.

“I’m not having a good day and you’re making it worse. You don’t know who you’re messing with man,” you warn him. His ugly face reminds you of the monster you ganked the other day. You wish that son of a bitch had been so easy to take down. Just like that night, you hesitate and the man on his knees before you takes advantage and grabs your arm to make you drop your gun. You don’t drop it but it’s no longer aiming at him. You hit him a few more times; the man is too drunk and sloppy to land his own hits.

You knock him out by breaking his grip on your arm and then hitting him with the butt of your gun. His blood is on your knuckles and your clothes. You wonder if that’s going to be an issue around Benny.

You grab your duffel out of your trunk and take it back towards the bar; leaving the man to wake up drowning in a puddle of rainwater. Your plan is to peel off your drenched clothes in the ladies room and then wait out the rain and finally talk to Benny like you’d planned. But on your way to the bathroom, you notice a cracked door across the hall. When you look through the crack, you notice that it’s stairs leading up to an apartment above the bar. Is this where Benny lives?

Your curiosity gets the best of you and you climb the stairs to an apartment that clearly belongs to Benny. It smells like him and the clothes in the closet look like clothes he wears. Before you can really think about what you’re doing, you start stripping off your wet clothes. You figure that you and Benny will be talking here anyway so you might as well change here.

In a drunken haze, you somehow end up nude and sleeping in Benny’s bed.

You wake up when Benny closes his bedroom door. It startles you. You look at him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He’s got a smirk on his face and his crystal blue eyes are respectfully on your face and not any exposed body parts.

“Well hello sweetheart, **is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?** ” he asks playfully in his familiar southern drawl. You snuggle into his pillow. It smells like wood, pine needles and a hint of cajun spice.

“Cuz I’m hoping you’ll join me,” you joke. Benny hums a deep chuckle and comes to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Being the gentleman that I am, I could not accept that offer since you seemed to run up quite a tab at the bar downstairs,” he says, rubbing your back through the sheets. He leans down to kiss you on the forehead, his beard tickles your skin. “Although it is quite tempting at the moment.”

“I was cold and wet and your bed looked inviting and safe and I just needed to relax,” the words fall from your mouth without any filter.

“What happened? What are you doing here, kid?” You frown at Benny. You’ve always had a crush on him and the idea of him calling you a kid was counterintuitive.

“I was working a case nearby and I thought I’d come visit you,” you lie, well it’s sorta true.

“How did the case go?” he asks. You frown, take a deep breath and then bury your face in his pillow and refuse to answer. “Not well, I take it?”

“I didn’t get to it in time. I didn’t stop him. He killed another person before I could kill him. I’m just…I guess I’m just not good enough without a Winchester by my side,” you start brooding again, feeling all of the anger from earlier rise up in your chest. “I couldn’t even keep some creep from confronting me in the parking lot tonight.” Benny tenses. He stands up and walks toward the door.

“Did that man hurt you? Where is he?” He’s angry and ready to defend your honor, it seems. And then he smells the blood on your clothes. His vamp teeth start to come out and rather than scare you, you find it fascinating and impressive. You’ve never cared for any other monster like you care for Benny Lafitte, the reformed vamp. His gaze drops to the pile of wet clothes on the floor.

“You can relax. I already took care of him. Just like that damn monster, though it was too little too late. The creep is still alive though, don’t worry,” you reassure him as he get’s his bared teeth under control.

He picks up your clothes and moves them to his bathroom where he hangs them up to dry. When he returns to your (his) bedside, he takes your hand and wraps it in the warmth of his own large calloused hands. You startle again because you were close to dozing off again. You should’ve expected this. Whiskey has always made you sleepy. You look at him with heavy eyes.

“You’re just as capable as Dean and Sam, darlin’. I bet you they’ve had cases just like yours. You can’t save everybody. Death is way of life. Hell sweetheart, if I’ve learned anything in my many many years, it’s that there’s a balance to the world. And hunter’s like you and the Winchesters are the best at maintaining it in the face of the bad guys. And that’s the Hunter’s way of life, ain’t it? Saving people, hunting things? You can’t save everyone, Y/N. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” He’s rubbing your back again and you feel like you’re about to purr like a kitten.

“Thank you,” you whisper. You’re not sure if it’s for the back rub or his reassurance. Benny kisses your forehead again and stands up. You moan at the loss of his warm hand on your skin.

“We’ll talk more about this tomorrow. But right now,” he hangs his Greek fisherman’s cap on his bedpost and takes off his jeans. You’re peeking at him through a cracked eye. He’s wearing simple red boxer briefs but the way they cling to his muscular thighs makes you want to moan for a whole other reason. He takes off his shirt too. God he’s so built with a broad chest and thick strong muscles stretching under his skin which is dusted with chest hair and a delicious happy trail. “It’s time for me to get some sleep. So darling, if you insist on sleeping in my bed, I need you to slide over because you’re on my side.” He flashes you a sweet smile and you do as you’re told.

Benny slides into bed with you, keeping a sheet between your bodies. He even spoons you, keeping his hands on your hip or your stomach and nowhere else.

“Ever the gentleman, Benny Lafitte,” you whisper, closing your eyes. You feel him press a kiss to the back of your neck and it gives you goosebumps, especially when his human teeth graze your flesh in a soft nip.

“Just wait until morning, sweetheart. Waking up next to a beautiful and already naked woman like yourself will be absolutely irresistible.”


End file.
